Let's fall in love in a coffee shop
by Looop
Summary: [AU]. La primera vez que Percy miró a Annabeth, fue en una mañana de invierno. Él trabajaba en el mostrador, y ella había ordenado un capuchino de caramelo.


¡Hola! creo que el fandom está un poco olvidado en el área en español para esta linda pareja, pero quise escribir algo sobre mi otp de esta serie de libros. Si bien, está en un Universo Alterno, es porque no puedo evitar escribir angst con la historia original (y necesitaba escribir algo bueno de ellos). Así que disculpen si los personajes están muy OoC, es la primera vez que escribo algo en este fandom.

¡Espero y lo disfruten!

* * *

 **||| Let's fall in love in a coffee shop |||**

La primera vez que Percy la ve es en una mañana de invierno. Las siete de la mañana, cuando entra al café _Blackjack._ Trae puesto un suéter naranja y un gorro negro. No le gusta esa combinación de colores, pero por alguna razón piensa que estos se ven bien en contraste a su cabello rubio (una versión adulta de Ricitos de Oro tal vez). Nunca la había visto por ahí, tenía tiempo trabajando de medio tiempo en este negocio familiar como para aprenderse los rostros que llegaban por aquella puerta. Además era bonita, _muy bonita_. Y Percy se habría dado una fuerte bofetada si alguna vez hubiera olvidado su rostro. ¿Y vieron sus ojos? Ahora que la veía caminar hacia el mostrador se dio cuenta de lo grises que eran. _Para._ Se dice cuando ve a la linda chica acercarse al mostrador. _Pareces un tipo raro mirándola así._

Respira hondo, mientras la ve escaneando el menú. No la apura, para nada. Al fin de cuentas no había nadie detrás de ella. Era justo que se tomara el tiempo del mundo en decidir. Él prefiere que sea ella la persona que esté ahora frente a él.

—Voy a ordenar un capuchino de caramelo. Y aquí dice que la especialidad de la casa son galletas azules, así que quiero una orden, por favor.

Percy se tardó en contestar. Pero lo hizo (sintiendo orgullo de sí mismo).

—Estás de suerte, mi mamá acaba de preparar unas…. Ella es la dueña del lugar. Es un negocio familiar — Le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. _Porque dijiste eso. Porque dejas que tu boca diga cosas sin consultar tu cerebro._ Piensa, pero ella sonríe (y se aguanta las ganas de reírse al ver sus mejillas rojas). — ¿Algo más?

—No, eso sería todo. Espero ansiosa a probar esas dichosas galletas.

—Créeme, las vas a amar.

Ella no le dio su nombre esa mañana de invierno. Solo se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y sacó un libro de su bolso (Percy sostuvo un escalofrío al ver lo grueso que estaba), también sonrío a Thalia (la prima de Percy) quien fue a llevarle su orden. No hizo nada más. Tomó su capuchino y mordió la primera galleta. Tal y como Percy se esperaba ella sonrío. Sí, le diría su mamá lo feliz que esta chica estaba al comer una de sus especialidades.

Cuando terminó, guardó su grueso libro en su bolso y se fue. Y Percy se quedó viendo hacia la puerta por varios segundos esperando a que regresara porque quizás, algo se le había olvidado. Thalia había comentado que era lindo que tuviera _un crush en esa chica_ (no hace falta decir la burla que había en su voz). Pero su sonrisa le hace creer que sabe algo que él no.

Y durante esa semana parece que le ha dado un gusto para ir a _Blackjack_ , porque Percy parece verla todas las mañanas ahora. Aunque algunas veces llega acompañada. Algunas veces con una pareja (una pelirroja y un chico de cabello castaño y barba) y otras veces con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules (quien se le hace conocida). ¿Se siente celoso cuando los ve sentados disfrutando de unas tazas de café? Un poco. Qué más quisiera Percy que poder platicar con ella como lo hacen ellos.

Días después supo que Thalia la conocía, ya que ella era amiga de la novia de Jason (su hermano), Pipper. Y su nombre es _Annabeth Chase_. Y tras varios días de haber sido oficialmente presentados, aún no lograban entablar una conversación propia. Nunca pasaban del "¿Qué desea ordenar?" y el pedido de ella. No fue sino, tres semanas tras la primera vez que Annabeth entró por las puertas de _Blackjack_ , que Percy se sintió valiente y decidió hablar con ella apropiadamente (tuvo suerte que Jason tenía libre la mañana y ocupara su puesto).

Se puro colorado hasta las orejas y ella sonrío. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y se conocieron un poco mejor. Ella ya sabía por Thalia quien era (pero no se lo comentó), y él sabía muy poco de Annabeth, por lo que se hicieron las preguntas más triviales. Se enteró que ella estudiaba arquitectura, y que su sueño era diseñar un edificio que pasara a la historia. Percy supo en ese momento que ella era más que una cara bonita. Era mucho más.

Y Annabeth se sorprendido cuando él le dijo que estaba ahorrando para ir a estudiar la vida marina, que la verdad, la encontraba fascinante. Supo en ese momento él era más que unos atractivos ojos verdes. Era un chico con metas, gracioso y una chispa que hacía imposible no sonreír.

Y a ambos les había gustado eso. La facilidad de la conversación que se había dado era increíble. Ya que las respuestas salían en automático, no se pensaba demasiado en que decir. Solo dejaban que las expresiones del el otro les permitiera continuar con cualquier historia contada. Tanto Percy y Annabeth fueron ciegos y sordos a las personas que pasaban junto a ellos (varios de ellos siendo amigos y familia, pero que importaba). Nada interrumpiría esto. _Nada._ Pensó Percy sonriendo. _Debí de haber hecho esto el primer día que entró por aquella puerta._

—Tengo que irme. — dijo Annabeth, tras largo tiempo. —Tengo una clase y veremos un tema importante. Pero fue un placer _conversar_ por primera vez contigo.

—Espero y no sea la última, porque de ser así debo de decir que estoy muy decepcionado.

Ella rola los ojos pero sonríe.

—Si tienes una historia interesante que contarme estaré aquí en la mañana, y podremos retomar nuestras conversación.

Pero Percy Jackson no pensaba eso.

—O podríamos retomarla en otro lado. Ya sabes, no aquí en el café.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo algo, Jackson?

 _Por supuesto_ : —Mañana por la tarde, si estás libre, podría invitarte a ir a comer algo. Una pizza, una hamburguesa, la lista es inmensa.

—Tienes suerte que no soy una chica de ensaladas y la pizza me resulta tentadora.

—¿Es eso un sí?

 _Di que sí. Di que sí._

—Estoy libre a las seis. Thalia sabe dónde vivo.

Y Annabeth Chase salió del café con una amplia sonrisa (nunca admitirá que incluso hay un sonrojo en sus mejillas).

Dentro de la cafetería, Percy Jackson también tenía esa sonrisa (y al contrario de ella, él no negaría el color en sus mejillas).

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
